Veluta Lunata
Overview Veluta Lunata is a City of Villains contact located in Port Oakes. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Veluta is an Unlockable Contact. To receive Veluta as a contact, you must first earn the Pirate achievement badge. New Contact(s) * None Description Information Fortunata Formerly one of Ghost Widow's personal aides, Veluta Lunata fell out of favor when she was discovered having an affair with an Arachnos soldier. As a test of Veluta's loyalty, Ghost Widow ordered her to kill the young man. Veluta did as she was bidden and slew the man she loved. Impressed, Ghost Widow took pity on her and told her how to bind the soldier's soul to herself for all eternity. Currently, Veluta is tasked with monitoring the Arachnos ghost research program on Port Oakes. She hopes someday to work her way back into Ghost Widow's good graces. Initial Contact If you and I are going to work together, you need to understand one thing. I am out for myself. Accept that, and we'll work well together. Try to change me, and you may end up like Marco here. Story Arc(s) Illicit copy of Malachai's files No one else knows you've kept a copy of the wild plans of the Arachnos sorcerer Malachai. You've kept it as insurance in case Veluta Lunata moves against you, but it's also a potent reminder of the caper you like to call: Power of the Spirit It began with a missing sorcerer named Malachai. Veluta knew who was likely to blame: Phil, the ghost Malachai had been working with to bring the ghosts under Arachnos control. You went to the place where Malachai was to meet with Phil, and discovered the sorcerer's body. You had to battle through a number of ghosts to get to it, along with a few Legacy Chain mages, who seemed to be in collusion with the Red Hands. Veluta knew Arachnos would want vengeance for Malachai, but, more importantly, she was curious about Phil's aims. And so she sent you to kidnap Emma Kane, Phil's mother. Though the Legacy Chain had already thought to protect Mrs. Kane, you abducted her without delay. Under Veluta's interrogation, Mrs. Kane revealed that she had often dreamed of her son in the months since his death. In those dreams, he had told her not to trust Arachnos. This led Veluta to believe that Phil had been playing Malachai all along. Phil planned to sic the Legacy Chain on Malachai's lab, and it was only a matter of time! Sure enough, within hours, Legacy Chain forces struck at Malachai's old haunt. You defeated them, with a little help from the Arachnos forces on hand. And you also recovered Malachai's files, which indicated that he had been about to bring all the ghosts in Port Oakes under his control. When you told Veluta Lunata of Malachai's plans, she abruptly ended your relationship. She has so far managed to successfully conceal Malachai's intentions from her superiors in Arachnos, though you cannot be entirely sure of her motivation. Is it to protect the soul of the man she loved and killed? Whatever her reason, you have considered it prudent to retain a copy of Malachai's spells. A fragment from the Spirit World This simple piece of stone might not look special to anyone else, but for you it's a reminder of your brief sojourn in the spirit world, during an escapade you like to call: An Arachnos Ghost Story It began with a routine operation. Veluta Lunata was having some trouble with an Arachnos operative named Rauscher, so she asked you to shake him down and see what was going on. You went to Rauscher's lab, but encountered only the terrible ghosts that haunt Port Oakes. You battled through the dreadful specters, and found a disturbing note indicating that Rauscher was using the Arachnos lab for her own purposes. Veluta told you of another of Rauscher's labs, where he kept the ghosts he studied imprisoned. You went there, and encountered more ghosts, but also something else. Several Arachnos soldiers were there, though they appeared in a ghostly form. You realized that Rauscher had found a way to shift his men into the spirit world. And so, you had to follow him. Not only to satisfy your own curiosity, but also to stave off the wrath of Ghost Widow, who would not be pleased with Rauscher's defection and who might take her fury out on any convenient target. You encountered Rauscher in the spirit world and defeated him, although his last words continue to echo in your mind: 'I will return.' Missions Investigate Sorcerer's Disappearance Briefing Someone I know is missing, and Arachnos is looking for vengeance. Let me lay it out for you. There was a ghost, one particular ghost, who was working with us to bring Port Oakes' spectral population under Arachnos influence. He had an appointment with an Arachnos sorcerer last night, but the sorcerer never came back from the meet. Odds are, Phantom Phil got tired of working for us and decided to do in his contact. I need you to go to the meeting place and see if you can turn up any clues. It'll go a long way toward convincing Arachnos you're worth keeping around. Mission Acceptance I know that sorcerer. Can't say I like him much, but I respect him. And I'd like to know if someone was powerful enough to take him out. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Phil and his friends * Seek clues Clue: The sorcerer's body You found the body of the sorcerer sent to talk to Phil, the Night Haunt. There is no visible wound, and the man's face is frozen in an expression of horror. Clue: Phil's story When Phil disappeared, you heard his words echo in your mind: 'I had to kill Malachai. He was close to enslaving all of us ghosts forever!' Debriefing Shame about old Malachai. He wasn't much to look at, but he was smart and he was tricky. I can't say I'll shed many tears over him, but I'll still do my best to avenge him. We can't let anyone go around taking out Arachnos agents. Not people, and not ghosts. Kidnap Phil's Mother Briefing So, I was right. Phantom Phil killed Malachai, and somehow he's stupid enough to think he's going to get away with it. Well, Arachnos won't let that happen. We can't do much to Phil himself--dead, you know--but we can still bring some serious pressure to bear. You see, Phil's a recent addition to the ghostly population, and his mom's still alive. I want you to get over to her office and kidnap her. Then we'll see what Phil has to say about his little misadventure. Mission Acceptance Let this be a lesson to you. Cross Arachnos at your own peril--and that of the ones you love. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Phil's mother * Escape with Phil's mother Clue: Emma Kane's story When you kidnapped Emma Kane, she sobbed: 'I don't understand. My boy Phil died months ago. Sure, sometimes I dream about him. Sometimes I get the feeling he's still around. But that's just an old woman's fantasy!' Debriefing Emma Kane's safe, for the moment, if not exactly comfortable. We'll see if she had any idea of what Phantom Phil was planning. That should get Phil to show his face. Or lack thereof. I'm impressed. You didn't flake out on me. A lot of people would have, but it seems you're made of sterner stuff than most. Maybe we're more alike than I thought. Stop Legacy Chain Briefing I've interrogated Mrs. Kane. It wasn't what you'd call pleasant. For either of us. But I got some good intel. She told me that in the dreams she's had since Phil died, he talked to her about Arachnos. Based on what she told me, I think Phil was playing poor old Malachai all along. He never wanted to convince the Red Hands to aid Arachnos. He was just trying to learn as much as he could before he sicced the Legacy Chain on us. Well, given recent events, I wouldn't be surprised if Phil moved up his time table. So this is your chance to be a hero. A hero for Arachnos, that is. Take out those Legacy Chain mystics. And there may be something in it for you. Mission Acceptance Way I figure it, Phil thinks the Legacy Chain has what it takes to take down Arachnos and give the ghosts the peace they need to leave Port Oakes. Fat chance of that happening as long as I'm around. Peace is something I've learned to do without; Phil and his buddies can just do the same. Mission Objective(s) * Take out Legacy Chain troops * Seek clues Clue: Malachai's notes You took these notes from an Arachnos computer. They detail the sorcerer Malachai's efforts to bring the Red Hands under Arachnos control. At first he tried persuasion, but, after much experimentation, he developed a spell that would bind the ghosts to serve his will. No doubt this is what prompted Phil to do away with him. Clue: Phil's last words As he discorporated, Phil said: 'I won't come back. I'm done with this world. If I go, you won't have any reason to hurt my mom anymore. You can let her go.' Debriefing So, Malachai had a spell to put all the ghosts under his control? Interesting. Of course, it probably wouldn't have worked. But I'll hang onto it just in case. And I'll make sure none of the Arachnos agents ever has a chance--I mean, an occasion--to talk about it. After all, I lost Marco once. That won't be happening again. As for you... maybe you had better stay out of my way for a while. In fact, I'd suggest you hit the road running and never come back. I don't have to tell you I can be a dangerous woman, do I? Defeat all ghosts in lab Briefing We may have a problem with Special Operative Rauscher, the leader of the Arachnos lab tasked with investigating the Red Hands. Lately, he's been erratic. Half the time he doesn't file his reports, and when he does, they're sketchy to say the least. Ghost Widow's concerned that Rauscher may be using Arachnos property for his own pursuits. I'd like you to check out the lab and bring Rauscher back to me. I think I can get the truth out of him. My Marco knows tons of ways of getting to people's secrets. Don't you, darling? Defeat Operative Fowler & his men Briefing If we don't find Special Operative Rauscher, Ghost Widow will have both our heads. Fortunately, I've got an idea of where he may be. Rauscher maintained a secondary lab, where he kept most of the ghosts his men had captured. Not a lot of people know about it. It'd be a good place for him to hole up if he suspects trouble - which he should. Care to check it out? I've already made my contingency plans, kid. If this thing goes sour, you're on your own against Ghost Widow. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Operative Fowler & his men * Seek clues Debriefing So, Rauscher's in the spirit world, eh? If you're brave enough, we should go looking for him there. It's safer than facing Ghost Widow, I can assure you of that. Defeat Rauscher and his men Briefing All right. Rauscher's in the spirit world, and we have to get him back. At all costs. According to that file you found, Rauscher has managed to open a portal to the spirit world inside a sewer tunnel over in Dockside. I need you to get there and see if you can follow him. It's the only way to save ourselves from Ghost Widow's wrath. If you find him, let him know how displeased we are with his work. This should help. It's something I've developed to keep me safe from any sort of spectral interference. The anti-spirit gun. Like it? Too bad, you only get 50 shots. And only 6 bombs. So make 'em count. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Rausher and his men Temporary Powers The following temporary powers are granted upon accepting the mission: * Ghostslayer Bomb * Ghostslayer Rifle Debriefing So, Rauscher discorporated in the spirit world. That would be trouble, but luckily we've got that portal you found. That discovery ought to stem Ghost Widow's wrath. I hope. If you continue to work with me, you'll find that she can be a cruel taskmistress. Category:CoVCategory:ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts